THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN
by doctorfootball14
Summary: Harry Potter is going to have a twist in friends, houses, teachers, and life will change enjoy!
1. PROLOGUE

**THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN **

An another morning at my house, or should I say Dursley's house which is frequently remind to me when the yelling starts. "Boy come make break-fast for us!" address with not even a proper name and 2 other males in the house but I know its me. The door to my cupboard swings out with a creak and i have to crouching to get out and slowly walk to the kitchen "the name is harry" I remarked hastily as I'm getting out the butter for bacon and eggs. "this is my bloody house boy I can called you want boy" said Vernon Dursley a large man with no neck. The pan while sizzling I go over to Dudley a boy who's looks likes his father if not larger.

As Dudley shoves everything into his face likes this is his last meal which is pretty ironic because what Harry was eating was a cheese and slice a of bread and Dudley was still eying it! Has that lump heard of a diet?

"swoosh" as the mail slid throw the door mail slot "boy go get that"! Grumbling, I stood up wiping off the crumbs off my lap. As I pick up the letters I do a quit check if by luck anything for me but most likely not. Vernon, Vernon, Vernon, Harry, Ver... wait! Harry, their no other Harry in this house hold or the mailman had mess up but that was most unlikely.

Mr H. Potter

The cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

the letter was plucked out of my hand as Dudley screamed "Dad Harry got mail! Harry got mail!" "Dudley give that back" I chase after him and jump on his back trying to wrench the mail out his hand. Finally Mr. Dursley got the letter read it and face turn sick he throw it in the fireplace and stared at me like it was my fault "Boy pack your stuff you going into Dudley second room" I look at him waiting for him to scream "April fools!" but the look on face Dudley was telling me it true even if it wasn't I wasn't taking any chances I rush to my room/cupboard and packed in about 2 seconds probably because everything in this house is owned by Dudley and or broken by him.

A rush of join, by a bit of sadness for the letter. Its isn't bloody fair its was address to me and my cupboard, but it got me unsettled. If people were watching him, how come they haven't save me from these bastards and lock them away In jail. Whoever sent this letter will be a great deal of trouble when I meet them.

I woke up early to be only hurry out of the house.

The island floor was uneven and cold. Its my birthday again which the Dursleys forgot every year in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, their I was 11. "BANG" then the door fell down a man the size off a giant came on in. The Dursley's family where in fear "you-r trespass-ing" Vernon quivered "shut up you great big lump" "happy birthday Harry" and hand me a cake which was the best (the only) present I got. "why haven't you been answering your letters for Hogwarts?" the man asked " what the bloody hell is Hogwarts" confuse with his question "Vernon" he bellowed "Harry your a wizard". And I drop my cake.

**I most likely not going to explain everything because you should have read the books but main things will be explained like you- know – who. THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE I IT WILL BE LONGER**


	2. Goblins

**THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN **

The morning was crazy when Hagrid took me as fast the those giant legs could go. When he figure out what been happening at the Dursley's place. The thought never occur that I was running off with a man the larger then "Fat Albert" (** no offense Hagrid you da best **) claiming my family and I were wizards. Nor did I care.

Any place is better then theirs. "Hagrid if I am wizard can you show me some magic" I ask curiously. "Arry yeh ain't be telling any one I doing this " he pull out an pink umbrella whisper something like _"lumos_" and then the darkness got a brighter "that enough proof for yeh 'Arry"

I nodded.

The muggle London as Hagrid called it was jammed with people and they were making a wide circle around Hagrid and I treat us like freaks we walk to the train station. Hagrid wasn't good with muggle money, but again that word pop up I was starting to guess it means people that aren't wizards because everything we were doing was pretty normal in my case.

On the train the big guy took up four seats with his butt hanging over no one want to come near this part of the train and to be truthful I stood a fair bit away too Hagrid look hurt but some what understood.

As we got off he leaded me to a place called or what Hagrid called "the Leaky Caudlron" its smell like beer and wine which was a good sign it was a bar and the fact that no one notice it meant Hagrid could take me. I took a few steps back and trip to the ground. "Who the bloody hell you think you are that's a bar you big great lump!"

"Ouch 'Arry its not just any bar its a wizard bar" as he open the door waiting for me to come. Suddenly I regret the chose words I said but a little warning before hand would be nice thought. As soon I step in everyone was chatting, drinking and theirs was man with unstoppable giggling.

The barman was using a dirty rag to clean some cups as he ask " Hagrid the usual" he said like its an everyday thing ( which it probably was ). Taking that into account Hagrid drank a lot whoever trust this man I going to have a word with. Its seem that everyone knows Hagrid at the bar which was due to his unnatural appearance.

"Not today Tom I on Hogwarts business"

Everything stopped and a few cup shatter on the ground as people stare at Hagrid and I, the man with the giggle looked serious even thought I could hardly the first time I meet him.

"Is that the Harry Potter?"

"You darned right he is"

I kind of hated Hagrid for doing that cause when he did it went crazy. People throw more cups (even thought the bartender Tom was saying "you going to pay for that!") everyone came up to me and wanted to shake my hand. Its seem that I have seen them them for time, the man with the crazy giggle bowed at me when I was shopping with aunt Petunia when I told this to him he went crazy.

"Harry Potter knows me, Harry Potter knows me".

Diggle, Dedalus Hagrid sad his name was quite excited about everything and couldn't stop giggling.

The last person to shake my hand couldn't stop quivering and smelled a lot like garlic.

"P-Potter its such a p-p-pleasure to m-meet you I be teaching y-your Defense a-against the d-d-ark arts, b-but its n-not like you n-need it"

he slowly with his back-hunch walk away.

" Rumor has it he meet with some vampires never been the same since".

"Hagrid everyone is praising me like I did something".

Hagrid look a bit awkward when he realized

"So stupid can't have you going off into your own world without you know what happen to you but to warn you its has to do with your parents death".

Suddenly I was like a switch being turn on.

"One day on Halloween night the most feared person in the wizardry world decide to take a visit to your mum and dad for whoever you know who visit they never survi-

"Hagrid who is you know who" I rudely interrupted

"your not suppose to say his name its bad luck"

"can you write it down" thinking of ways he could tell me without him have to say it.

"arrr I ain't very good at writing so I good to say it don't make me say it again 'Arry"

he leans closely and whisper the name

"Voldemort"

and shiver at the thought of him.

"... so your were the only person that had every survive you know how"

"what happen in the house?" I ask very curiously

"well you were to young remember and you know how is probably dead but their are many theorizes about him"

feeling a bit sacred by satisfied with his answer we head down to shop.

When got to the big row of stores A.K.A Diagon Ally Hagrid hand me my letter. I was so eager to get a good look at the letter so I could my first wizard stuff or whatever its called.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three set of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter robes (black, sliver fastenings)_

_ Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousands Magical Herbs and Fungi _ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 Wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

"Hagrid how can I pay for all this stuff I know Mr. Dursley won't lend me money"

"Arry you think yeh parents left you with nothing"? I never thought about the money that my parents owned.

"were heading to the only wizardry bank and its run by one of the weirdest magical animal out there, the goblin"

"Goblins" I said amazed

Hagrid reach to his pockets one by one looking for something he pulls sausages, weird looking coins, green smile and who knows what else. Finally he brings out a sliver key.

"that the key for yeh bank 'Arry"

"I wonder how much this place get robbed" I snorted

"its the best place to hide if not Hogwarts" he said seriously.

As we walk the down marble floor I took a good look around and this place look bigger on the inside then the big outside if possible. I could hear every step I took.

The Goblin was a head shorter then Harry. He had a swarthy, clever, a pointed beard and very long finger and feet. the Goblin at front ask politely "may I have your keys".

As Hagrid gave the key and second key to the Goblin which grabbed it greedily with his long fingers.

"Griphook will be your guide" he pointed to the Goblin standing the corner.

He left probably telling us to follow and that we did. As he follow he notice the front doors had an engraving on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take the heed _

_ of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_ for those who take, but do not earn, _

_ must pay most dearly in their turn _

_ so if you seek beneath our floors _

_ a treasure that was never yours, _

_ thief, you have been warned, beware _

_ of finding more than treasure there._

"Hagrid whats in the vault you want" I turn my head up trying to make eye contact.

He stops and stares into my eyes as gasped my shoulders "'Arry I on secret Hogwarts business if anyone ask we were never here, and I shouldn't even be taking yeh but I can trust you can keep a secret" he questioned. I nodded and we continue walking.


End file.
